Sophia Bush
Sophia Anna Bush (born July 8, 1982) is an American actress, director, and spokesperson. She starred in The WB/CW television series [http://onetreehill.wikia.com/wiki/One_Tree_Hill_Wikia One Tree Hill], where she portrayed Brooke Davis from 2003 to 2012. Bush is additionally known for her film roles in John Tucker Must Die (2006), The Hitcher (2007), and The Narrows (2008). She has since starred as Detective Erin Lindsay in the NBC drama series Chicago P.D, from Season 1 to the end of Season 4. Biography Sophia was born on July 8, 1982, in Pasadena, California. She is an only child. Her father, Charles William Bush, is a renowned advertising and celebrity photographer, and her mother, Maureen Bush, runs a photography studio. Young Bush was brought up in Pasadena; she made her acting debut in a school theater production while attending Westridge School for Girls, a small private school in her hometown. She was crowned the Queen of the Tournament of Roses at Pasadena Rose Parade in 2000; that same year, she graduated from High School. In 2002, Sophia Bush made her screen debut as "Sally", a college student, in the comedy Van Wilder: Party Liaison (2002), opposite Ryan Reynolds. She attended the University of Southern California for three years and took Journalism major and Theatre minor, albeit she did not graduate, taking her leave of absence after getting the part as "Brooke Davis", a flirtatious cheerleader on the WB TV series "One Tree Hill" (2003). Bush got her big break when "One Tree Hill" (2003) developed a loyal following and became her steady gig over nine seasons. It was while working on the series that Bush began dating her on-screen love interest, actor Chad Michael Murray. They wed in April 2005, but split after five months, in September 2005. In December 2006, their divorce became final. Meanwhile, she continued to land big screen roles, such as "October Bantum" in Stay Alive (2006), a horror film by writer/director William Brent Bell, and as "Beth" in John Tucker Must Die (2006), a comedy by director Betty Thomas. Bush is co-starring as "Grace Andrews", who is terrorized by a killer played by Sean Bean, in the remake of The Hitcher (2007). Outside of her acting profession, Bush has been working as an Assignment Editor for Annenberg TV News in her spare time. Her other talents include horseback riding, boxing, and photography. Following One Tree Hill she had a starring role in comedy series Partners. She later scored a starring role on Chicago PD, as Detective Erin Lindsay. Notes and Trivia * Sophia was married to [http://onetreehill.wikia.com/wiki/One_Tree_Hill_Wikia One Tree Hill] co-star Chad Michael Murray from 2005-2006 * She made her directorial debut in One Tree Hill and directed three episodes. She wants to direct an episode of Chicago PD one day. * Works for Annenberg TV News, a student news organization, in her spare time, as an Assignment Editor. * Was the Tournament of Roses Parade Queen in 2000. * Her favorite television series is Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Which she iro starred on as Detective Erin Lindsay. * Her ancestry includes English, Irish Canadian,Scottish, and Italian * She attended the University of Southern California for three years as a Journalism major. * She has a Concealed Weapons permit. * She is constantly rescuing dogs and, at one point, she had 13 living in her house. External links * * * * * Sophia Bush at TriviaTribute.com Category:Characters and Cast Category:Cast Category:Main Cast